


雄狮之心

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 猫叫枪刃。你x枪刃，第二人称注意。





	雄狮之心

1.

你的王室亲卫——你在心里这么叫他，你通常会和他在后桅旅店见面，每次完事后都会在枕边留下几枚亚拉戈白金币再离开。有时候迟到了，也只会在他疑惑的视线中耸耸肩表示路上被缠着你讨食的猫儿绊住了脚，忍不住就停下来陪它们玩了一会。

他若有所思，任由你卸下身上的装备，你们呼吸交融。在逐渐升温的空气里，你能看到一点点汗水从他的额角沁出，划过黑发下几近完美的侧脸线条，再沿着下巴滴落在尤其明显的锁骨上。

你喜欢猫？在完全没入他体内之前，你听到他喘着气问，声音止不住发抖，双手攀上你的后背，脸颊埋进你的颈窝。你看到一点发红的耳尖，身心皆有一种焦灼的渴望，只能耐下性子回答是，而后在这具你喜爱异常的身体上留下更多更多爱抚的痕迹。

第二次见面的时候，他身边多了一只猫小胖。你嘴上调侃着该不会把我给你的亚拉戈白金币全部拿去换小宠物了吧，心里却有一种模糊的猜想，或许说是一种隐秘的渴望会更贴切。不要想太多了，你对自己说。

2.

你喜欢后桅旅店，不仅仅是因为宽敞清洁的客房、安安稳稳的床铺，更因为从窗口直射进来的阳光可以将他的一切照得无处遁形。他坐在地上，仍维持着一层虚假的体面，掀开蔽体的护卫长袍就会发现下面一片光裸，一些触目惊心的伤疤交错，没有被波及到的地方则是令人爱不释手的光洁，修长有力的双腿并拢在一起，让你可以看到他的身体仅仅因为你直白的视线就擅自起了反应。

他被你的身影完全笼罩，看上去有一瞬间想要逃跑，在几下抚触后又按捺不住去迎合你温暖的手掌。渐渐的，湖水似的绿眸里覆上一层化不开的雾气，潮红的面庞、湿热的吐息是对你最大的鼓励。他在你有技巧的抚慰下呻吟，身体出了一层细细的薄汗，却在难以言喻的极乐降临之前被你卡住了要害，如同渴水的鱼般挣扎起来。冰凉的事物被塞进身后，他浑身一震，望向你的目光中也带了点紧张。

是一枚子弹，或者用他的说法叫做晶壤，其实你也分不清有什么区别。你只记得他会将魔力积蓄在其中，然后扣下扳机一下子全部释放出来，时而让刀刃发生剧烈震动对敌人造成杀伤，时而又化作魔法护盾保护自身和队友。它们现在是空的，很适合被他用自身的体温来暖热。

他垂着头艰难喘息，良好的忍耐力在此刻得到了充分发挥。你正打算放入第二枚，但是少了润滑，再怎么说还是太紧了，身体比想象中还要抗拒。你很体谅，将事先准备好的薰衣草油塞到他发颤的手中，意思是让他自己来。他抬头看了你一眼没说话，眼底变幻的神采让你有那么几秒钟不由得反思自己的恶趣味——但你知道他一直都是收钱办事，当保镖的时候如此，和你上床的时候也如此，这一次想必也不例外。

回过神来时，他已经默默取出了玻璃瓶的木塞，像你习惯做的那样将油脂淋在了手上，而后稍稍抬高了腰身就往身后探去。厚实的衣料将他包裹其中，没了往常令人安心的感觉，反而有种让人移不开眼的色情，你想其他队友一定没有这种大饱眼福的机会。

他的扩张毫无章法可言，只是盲目去开拓自己，让你得以窥见他碎发下皱起的眉头、颤抖的睫毛。第二根手指伸进去，他紧绷的身体曲线仿佛某种蓄势待发的野兽。你安抚似的摩挲他的后颈，他顿了一下，终于忍不住溢出一声低低的呜咽。

“再深一些……做得好。” 

你诱哄着他，引导着他，手指沾了些剩余的薰衣草油也跟着滑进他体内。你们一同被湿热的甬道挤得密不可分，带动了深处已经温暖起来的金属，令它紧紧贴合着越发敏感的内壁。在你们触及那个不可言说的部位时，你听到一声变了调的呻吟，看到他的腰身在一瞬间软了下去，性器在未经抚触的情况下射了出来。白浊的液体溅在他大腿上，将身下压着的护卫长袍洇出一片深色的痕迹，相当衬他的肤色。

他股间已是一片狼藉，过多的油脂滴滴答答淌出来，伴随着几不可察的金属落地声。典雅的薰衣草香气萦绕在鼻端，你知道自己日后一闻到这种味道就会想起他。

没有必要继续往他身体里放入第二枚晶壤，眼前这一幕完全超出了想象。他仍蜷缩在地板上，只有撞上你的视线时才迟钝地转动眼珠，一些你看不懂的情绪在其中不断融合碰撞。为什么？就算是为了那几枚亚拉戈白金币，他未免也太努力了。每次看见他这幅样子，你的心头都会像此时一样，泛起一种说不清的感觉。

3.

他的武器似乎有着一个好听的名字——雄狮之心。你看着他毫无保留的样子，的确就如将自己身上最软弱的心脏部位暴露出来的猫科动物一样。他喘得很急，下半身又有了抬头的迹象。一去抚摸他紧实的小腹，他就受不了似的弹了下腰，汗湿的大腿充满暗示性地磨蹭着你，像是想要借助些微肌肤相亲来缓和难熬的情欲，双眸湿润得仿佛马上要滴出水来。

你按住他分开的双腿，缓慢进入身后隐秘的地方，耳边传来压抑的动人的呻吟。每插入一寸，他都会忍不住发抖，前端流出一点清亮的液体，再被你涂抹开来。难道在抗下伤害的时候也会产生不该有的反应？你坏心眼地想着，伸手去拉扯他身前挺立的乳头，马上就听到抗议似的呜呜声。这种声音令你愉悦。

你托起他的后腰，小腹和他紧贴在一起。手指无法触及的深处被近乎粗暴地擦过去，明快直接的刺激令他险些没把持住，喉咙里传出一声短促的惊叫。你已经很熟悉他的身体，知道该进犯哪一处会让他叫得更好听，于是一而再再而三地顶弄着那里，让他整个人都被撞得摇摇晃晃。你抬起他有些脱力的双腿，让每一次律动都可以抵达他体内最深处。

他满脸通红，双手紧紧扣住身下的床单。你恶作剧般稍微往外退，感受湿软的甬道挽留似的吮着你，而后再次挺身进去。他喘了一下，看样子想要将声音扼杀在喉中，侧过头去靠在枕头上，一闭上眼立刻就有泪水流出，睫毛看起来也湿漉漉的。你们不常接吻，就好像一个密约，甚至还会小心避免情人式的耳颈交缠，不在暴露出来的部位留下供队友八卦的把柄。然而，你看着轻颤的睫毛投下的一小片阴影，发觉自己有些控制不住冲动。

“舒服的话就叫。”你试图转移注意力，“想听你的声音。” 

他身体发烫，好似一团燃烧的火焰，快要把你们一同融化。你话音刚落就见到他睁开眼看过来，里面也仿佛点起了火，一种安静无声的青绿色火焰。正着迷地看着，他突然抬手攀住你的脊背，脸庞凑近，你感到耳廓处传来一阵湿热粘腻的舔舐，顿时像被电流击中般浑身发麻。

“……喵。” 

尽管又低又弱，但你的心却好似被猫爪子轻轻挠了一下，开始不受控地跳得越来越快。脑子里一片空白，肩上的刺痛又唤回了你的神智。他轻笑一声，没有直接去攻击你的心脏，反而在后背上留下了几道抓痕，像是在提醒你不要停下来。

吻我。

他断断续续地说。

那就如他所愿吧，你俯下身抱住他。你们的胸口紧贴在一起，近到可以听到彼此的心跳在渐渐趋同。当你吻上去时，他轻轻撕咬着你的嘴唇，再慢慢用舌头舔过齿列，钻进去与你纠缠在一起，犹如一对不愿分开的恋人。他的胸膛起伏着，大腿内侧止不住痉挛，和你一样快要到了高潮。随着节奏的加快，他已经不再压抑自己的声音，最后在一声哭泣似的呻吟里与你一起到达快乐的顶峰。

4.

他正在休息，而你不知道自己是不是应该像过去一样——留下你的报酬，然后转身离开？虽然模模糊糊感知到了关系的变化，但你仍是个不敢踏出步伐的胆小鬼，束手束脚的，害怕是自作多情。你犹豫着，还是拿出早就准备好的亚拉戈白金币放在了枕边。他察觉到你的动作，睁开眼望着它们，脸上的表情让你看不出他在想什么。

他慢慢坐起来，手里拿着那几枚金币，也不清楚是不是在掂量重量。你强作镇定，刚想开口说话，一阵天旋地转。你被扑倒了，整个人陷在柔软的被褥里，感到手心里被塞回了一些冰凉的东西，然后嘴角被人狠狠咬了一口，今天他实在一反常态给你留下了太多印记。你还没来及呼痛，又是一阵温柔的舔弄，酥酥麻麻的。你知道有些猫科动物会欲擒故纵地玩弄它们的猎物，只是没想到有一天会被他这样对待。

你不知所措地抱住他，听到他用平静的语气说：“这次就不收费了……以后也是。”

END


End file.
